Blog użytkownika:Kimi02/Smok najlepszy przyjaciel wikinga
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie nie oglądałam jws2, a więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Piszcie co wam się nie podoba lub podoba.Przeraszam za błędy. ---- Wprowadzenie: *Historia dzieje się po jws2. *Czkawka ma 22 lata. *Czkawka jest wodzem. ''▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 1. Był piękny poranek. Czkawka jak zwykle z latał na Szczerbatku i myślał jak by tu coś ulepszyć. Nagle przyleciała Astrid. Astrid:Czkawka! Zapomniałeś o zebraniu w twierdzy. Czkawka:No znowu! Astrid:Chodz! Szybko! (Powiedziała zdenerwanie). Szybko polecieli do twierdzy. Czkawka:Jestem! Już jestem. Sorczysmark:No nareszcie. Myślisz że ile będziemy czekać na ciebie. Hmmm.... Wikingowie zebrani w twierdzy: On dobrze mówi! Spóźniłeś się już 10 raz! Stoik nigdy się nie spóźnił! Nastała cisza. Czkawkę bardzo dotknęły te słowa. Podeszła do niego Valka i powiedział: -nie martw się synku. Czkawka pozbierał się w sobotę i zaczoł zebranie na temat smoków. Cztery godziny później zebranie się skończyło. Wszyscy wyszli z twierdzy. Czkawka usiadł na schodach smutny. Astrid zauważyła to i usiadła koło niego i spytała. Astrid:Co cie gryzie? ( Powiedziała z uśmiechem). Czkawka:Nic. A co? Astrid:Nie kłam. Czkawka: No dobra. A więc nie radzę sobie jako wódz. Cały czas Popełniam błędy. Nie tak jak mój ojciec. Pewnego dnia sprzeciwią się i zostanę całkiem sam. Astrid:Niezostaniesz zawsze będę przy tobie. (Powiedziałem miekko) Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział. Pocałował ją i uciekł mówiąc "przepraszam,,. Astrid była załamana i pobiegł do domu płakając. U Czkawki Czkawka mówił do siebie: -Co ty zrobiłeś. Jak ona teraz może się czuć. Czkawka poleciał na Szczerbatku na bezludnej wyspie. Nastawił ogon Szczerbatka na samodzielny i powiedział: -Leć! Szczerbatek niemiał zamiaru odlecieć. -Leć! (Powiedział stanowczo). Tym razem Szczerbatek odleciał. '-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------' 2. Po czterech godzinach Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę, że zachował się pod wpływem negatywnych emocji, a Astrid ukazała mu spułczucie. Postanowił jak najszybciej ją przeprosić. Zorientował się, że na tej wyspie jest tylko on. Po chwili namysłu wpadł na pomys, aby wytresować smoka i na nim polecieć na Berk. Odrazę ruszył w poszukiwaniu smoka, lecz nie udało mu się to. Wtedy odkrył, że to nie tylko bezludnej wyspa, ale także bez żadnej rzywej istoty. Wtedy Czkawka się załamał. U Astrid Astrid po jednej godzinie płaczu pięciu godzinach rozmyślań postanowił puść do Czkawki i o tym porozmawiać. Następnego dnia. Astrid znajdowała się przy domu Czkawki. Zapukał do drzwi otworzyła jej Valka. Valka:Miałam właśnie do ciebie iść (Powiedziała z uśmiechem). Astrid : Tak?(Powiedziała zdziwiona) Valka:A co cie tu sprowadza? Astrid : Przyszłam do Czkawki. Valka : Nie było go u ciebie? Astrid : Nie. A co? Valka:Czkawki nie było całą noc (Powiedziała zaniepokojona). Astrid:To dziwne. No to dowodzenia. Astrid poszła do swojego domu zastanawiają się gdzie może być Czkawka. Szczerbatek usłyszał całym tą rozmowę i zrozumiał, że musi poniego wróci. U Czkawki Czkawka modlił się do bogów: -O Torze pomóż mi. -O Odniesieniu pomóż mi. Gdy tu znikąd pojawił się Szczerbatek. -Szczerbek mortko ty moja jak się cieszę, że Cię widzę. I polecieli na Berk. ---- 3. Gdy byli już na Berk obrazu poszedł do Astrid przeprosić ją. Zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła mu Astrid. Czkawka : Cześć. Chciałem przeprosić za to co było na schodach. Astrid : Przeprosiny przyjęte. Czkawka : To było pod wpływem emocji (Powiedział z uśmiechem ). Astrid : No dobra to pa. Czkawka : Do jutra. Czkawka poszedł zadowolony do swojego domu. Tam spotkał Valke. Valka : Czkawka gdzie byłeś? Czkawka : Nie ważne. Valka : Nic ci nie jest? Czkawka : Spokojnie nic mi nie jest (Powiedział z uśmiechem ). Valka : Dobrze. Czkawka położył się na łóżku i momentalnie zasnął. U Astrid Astrid mówiła do siebie: -Myślałam że on mnie kocha. -A on przyszedł mnie przeprosić. Płakała przez godzinę i poszła spać. Następnego dnia. Czkawka wstał wcześniej i poszedł do Śledzika. Czkawka : Śledzik musisz ze Sztykamięs odkryć recepture na gronkielowe żelazo. Śledzik: Dobrze. Potem poszedł do Sorczysmarka. Czkawka : Sorczysmark musisz pomoc Grubemu i Wiadrze złowić ryby na zapas. Sorczysmark : A jak niby mat o zrobić (Powiedział zaciekliwie). Czkawka : No na smoku. Sorczysmark : Aa aaa. Dobra. Czkawka : Pa. Sorczysmark : Pa. Czkawka poszedł do Astrid. Czkawka : Astrid musisz zebrać i nauczyć nowych rekrutów jak walczyć i posługiwania się smokami. Astrid : Jasne. Czkawka poszedł do domu. Po chwili przyszedł Śledzik. Śledzik:Mam recepture na gronkielowe żelazo. Czkawka : Super. Idź do Pyska i zróbcie chełmy, miecze i zbroje. Śledzik: Dobrze. Czkawka poszedł do swojego pokoju i usnoł ---- 4. Następnego dnia. Astrid przyszła do Czkawki. Astrid : Pamiętasz smoka Gustawa. Czkawka : No. Astrid : On nadal go ma. Czkawka : Przecież widzieliśmy jak każe mu iść. Astrid : Chyba nas oszukał. Czkawka : Na pewno. Astrid : Co z tym zrobisz? Czkawka : Będę musiał z nim pogadać. Astrid : Dobrze. Obydwoje wyszli z domu Czkawki. Astrid poszła szkolić rekrutów. Czkawka poszedł do Gustawa. Gustaw : Cześć Czkawka. Czkawka : Cześć Gustaw. Nadal masz Kiełohaka (smok Gustawa pojawia się w jeźdźcy smoków w odcinku pięć drogoskazów ) Gustaw:y mmm. No Czkawka : No to mam dla ciebie zadanie. Gustaw : Jakie? Czkawka : Musisz oswoić Drzewoskos. Gustaw : Co to za smok? Czkawka : Zajrzyj do smoczej księgi. Gustaw : Dobra. Czkawka poszedł do bliźniaków. Czkawka : Mieczyk! Szpadka! Po chwili obydwoje zwisali z sufitu. Mieczyk:Co? Czkawka : Co wy robicie? Nieważne macie zamknąć jak najwięcej dzików. OK. Szbatka:Jak? Czkawka : Na smoku. Bliźniaki:Aa aaa aa. Czkawka poleciał na Szczerbatku szukać Gustawa, aby zobaczyć jak sobie radzi. W lesie zauważył żołnierzy, a na morzu co flotę . Czkawka : Czy to... nieee to niemożliwe.A może. Tak to na pewno on.Dagur! Ale jak uciekł z więzienia. Czkawka błyskawicznie poleciał do wioski. Wzioł róg i dmuchał mówiąć atakują nas! Bersergowie! Szybko! ---- 5. Cała wioska szykował się do ataku. Rekruci na smokach żołnierze oparzenia w bronie z gronkielowego żelaza. Czkawka był pewien, że wygramy, tak samo jak Dagur. On miał coś w zanadrzu. Bitwa się toczyła na początku wygrywali Wandale (czyli ci z Berk), ale nie trwało to długo, ponieważ żołnierze Dagura powyłapywali jeźdźców w sieci. Nagle Dagur wyciągnął swą tajną broń Wandersmoka. Gdy Czkawka go zobaczył wiedział, że przegrają, a wtedy pojawił się Gustaw na Drzewoskosie odetnął liny na których był związany Wandersmok i walnął piorunem Dagura. Smok odleciał skoleji Gustaw uwolnił jeźdźców i smoki wtedy Dagur rozkazał odwrót. Jeźdźcy rozwalili kilka statków Dagura. Czkawka podszedł do Gustawa i pogratulował. Gustaw : To nic takiego. Czkawka : Nie. Teraz to ty jesteś bohaterem bezciebie byśmy przegrali. Gustaw : No Co ja mogę powiedzieć. Czkawka : Uwaga zaraz będzie impreza na cześć Gustawa! U Dagura Dagur:Czkawka nie myśl sobie to jeszcze nie koniec. Będę mieć tę twoją Nocną Furie! Dagur roześmiał się szalenie. Na Berk Impreza się skończyła wszyscy poszli spać. Następnego dnia. Czkawka poszedł w stronę Astrid i zapytał: Czkawka : Nie pójdziesz ze mną na klif? Astrid : Mogę puść. Razem polecieli na smokach w stronę klifu. Byli już na miejscu. Usiedli koło siebie na klifie. Patrzyli na morze. Nagle Astrid odwróciła się w stronę Czkawki, a Czkawka w jej. Patrzyli się w swoje oczy, aż nagle Czkawka ją Pocałował i zapytał: Czkawka : Astrid czy niezostaniesz moją dziewczyną. Astrid : Tak. I spędzili razem cały dzień. Nagle Astrid zrobiła się senna.Razem polecieli do Berk i pocałowli się na dobranoc. Astrid : Dobranoc. Czkawka : Pa. ---- 6. Czkawka poszedł do swojego domu spotkał tam Valke. Valka : Co tak późno wróciłeś? Czkawka : Byłem z Astrid. Valka : Jakoś ostatnio spędzasz z nią dużo czasu. Czkawka : To moja przyjaciółka (Powiedział drapając się po głowie). Valka : Coś czuje, że to ktoś więcej niż przyjaciółka. Czkawka : No dobra. Dziś poprosiłem ją, aby została moją dziewczyną. Valka : Zgodziła się? Czkawka : Tak. Valka : To gratuluję. Czkawka : Dzięki. Valka : Dobranoc. Czkawka : Dobranoc. Następnego dnia. Astrid przyszła do Czkawki z ważną wiadomością. Astrid : Czkawka Gothi źle się czuje. Musisz szybko iść.Pyskacz już tam jest. Czkawka : No to idę. Czkawka zawołał Szczerbatka i polecieli do Gothi. Dotarli na miesce. Czkawka : Co tam bazgra. Pyskacz:Bazdze, że nie zostało jej dużo czasu, że jak umrze to na Berk pojawi się nowa szamana, a po trzech dniach przestanie mówić. Nagle Gothi zemdlała. Czkawka spytał czy nie żyje, a Pyskacz odpowiedział, że jeszcze żyje, ale została jej godzina życia. Czkawka poszedł ogłosić to zdarzenie wiosce i , że za trzy godziny będzie pogrzeb. Gdy pochowani Gothi do Czkawki podeszła Hedhera. Czkawka był zdziwiony zapytał: Czkawka : Co ty tu robisz? Kiedy przepłynąć? Hedhera:Będę tu mieszkać. Przypnełam jakieś dwie godziny temu. Czkawka się za myśli. Czkawka : Akurat wtedy gdy zmarła Gothi. Hedhera:Co? Gothi zmarła! Czkawka : Tak. Ymmm. No właśnie. Chyba ty zostaniesz nowom szamankom. Hedhera:Co? Jak to!? Czkawka : Mówiła , że jak umrze to na Berk pojawi się nowa szamanka i po trzech dniach przestanie mówić. Hedhera niemogła do wierzyć. ---- 7. Hedhera:Prosze niemów nikomu.(Powiedziała zaniepokjona) Czkawka:Dobrze.Dam ci troche dni byś się z tym pogodziła. Hedhera rzuciła mu się na szyje, a ten ją przytulił akurat gdy do Czkawki podchodził Astrid.(Czkawka jej niewidział)Astrid zła odeszła by nato nie patrzyć. Hedhera:Czkawka? Czkawka:Tak? Hedhera:Przyjdziesz dzsiaj do mnie? Czkawka:No niewiem. Hedhera:Prosze. Czkawka:No dobrze. Hedhera:Dziękuje. Czkawka:Nie ma za co. Czkawka poszedł poszukać Astrid.Nie mógł jej znaleźć przez długi czas było już ciemno.Czkawka zaczoł się nawet onią martwić, ale w końcu ją znalazł.Była w lesie rzucając topur w drzewa. Czkawka:Jesteś zła? Astrid:Ty się jeszcze pytasz.Widziałam was gołombeczki. Czkawka:Niewiem o co ci chodzi. Astrid: O ciebie i Hedhere. Czkawka:Ja i Hedhera? Astrid:Tak. Czkawka:Nic między nami niezaszło.Hedhera była smutna, a ja ją pocieszałem. Astrid:Naprawde? Czkawka:Tak. Astrid:Przepraszam za te oskarżenia. Czkawka:Nic się nie stało. Pocałowali się i poszli do domu Czkawki.Weszli do jego pokoju i położyli się na łużku.Ciagle sie całując.Nagle Czkawka przypomniał sobie, że obiecł Hedherze, że do niej przyjdzie. Czkawka:Musze iść. Astrid:Gdzie? Czkawka:Do Hedhery. Astrid od razu spadł chumor.Czkawka widząc to powiedział: Czkawka:Ufasz mi? Astrid:Ufam. Czkawka:Ja tylko ciebie kocham zawsze kochałem i będę kochał. Astrid:To już idź. Czkawka odprowadził ją do domu i pocaławał mówiąc: Czkawka:Dobranoc. Astrid:Dobanoc. Czkawka pobiegł do domu Hedhery. Czkawka: Hedhera jesteś tu? Hedhera:Czkawka już myslałam, że zapomniałeś. Czkawka:Byłem z dzieczyną. Hedhera:Dziewczyną.Kto to? Czkawka:Astrid. Hedhera:Coś tak myślałam. Czkawka:Z jakiego powodu? Hedhera:Czkawka prosze cię przecież to było widać odrazu.Gdy tylko was zobaczyłam to było widać, że po miedzy wami iskrzy. Czkawka:Na serio? Hedhera:Tak. I zaczeli się śmiać. Czkawka spojerzał za okno i powiedział: Czkawka:Jest już ciemno idę do domu. Hedhera:Czkawka. Prosze zostań u mnie na noc możesz spać w solonie.Bo się trochę źle czuje. Czkawka:No niewiem. Hedhera:Prosze. Czkawka:No dobrze. ---- 8. Następnego dnia. Astrid poszła do domu Czkawki, aby puść na spacer . Astrid zapukał do drzwi. Drzwi otworzyła jej Valka. Astrid : Dzień dobry. Valka : Witaj Astrid. Astrid : Jest może Czkawka? Valka : Nie. Nie było go całą noc. Astrid : To bardzo ciekawe. Valka : No to dowodzenia. Astrid: Dowidzenia. Astrid poszła w stronę domu Hedhery.Miała już pukać, aż drzwi otworzył Czkawka. Czkawka : Astrid, a co ty tu robisz? Astrid : Miałam właśnie zapytać cię oto samo. Hedhera : Cześć Astrid. Astrid : Cześć. Astrid poszła w stronę swojego domu Czkawka poszedł za nią. Czkawka : Astrid czekaj! Astrid staneła. Astrid : Co masz mi do powiedzenia? Czkawka : Daj mi szansę żeby to wytłumaczyć. Astrid : No słucham. Czkawka : A więc nic między nami tam niezaszło. Hedhera poprosiła mnie, abym został u niej noc spałem w salonie. Astrid : Dlaczego chciała abyś został u niej noc? Czkawka : Nie mogę powiedzieć . Astrid : Czemu? Czkawka : Obiecałem jej, że nikomu nie powiem. Astrid : Wiesz co Czkawka. Jesteś zwykłom świnią i zrywam z tobą! Astrid pobiegła do domu. Czkawka : Astrid czekaj. Czkawka poszedł do Hedhery Czkawka:Musimy porozmawiać. Hedhera : Tak ? Czkawka :Musze powiedzieć Astrid. Ona mnie rzuciła. Hedhera : No dobra ale jutro. Czkawka : Dobrze. ---- 9. Następnego dnia. Czkawka odrazu poszedł do Astrid. Był już przy drzwiach i zapukał. Astrid : Kto to? Czkawka : a Czkawka. Astrid : Nie chce cię widzieć! Czkawka : Proszę otwórz drzwi musze ci coś powiedzieć. Astrid otworzyła drzwi. Astrid : Czego chcesz? Czkawka : Ja tyle czasu spędzałem m z Hedherą dlatego, że ona jest nową szamankom. Astrid : Ta Na pewno . Czkawka : Tak. Możesz nawet się jej spytać. Proszę wróć do mnie ja bez ciebie nie mogę żyć. Astrid : No dobra spytam się jej. Astrid od razu poszła do Hedhery. Astrid : Hedhera czy to prawda, że nie jesteście parą? Hedhera nic nie odpowiedziała. Nagle za Astrid przyszedł Czkawka. Czkawka : I co? Powiedziała ci? Astrid : Nie nic nie powiedział. Czkawka : To musi już być trzeci dzień. Wtedy Gothi mówiła, że po trzech dniach przestanie mówić. Astrid : To jak będziemy się z nią porozumiewać.? Hedhera wyszła na dwór i zaczęła bazgra na piasku . Czkawka poszedł po Śledzika. Śledzik przetłumaczył. Śledzik : Prawda. O co chodzi? Astrid : Nie interesuje się(pocaławała Czkawkę). Śledzik poszedł do domu. A Czkawka oświadczył się Astrid. Astrid się zgodziła. Rok później . Hedhera pogodziła się, że jest szamankom. Czkawka i Astrid mieli małą córeczkę Sare. Śledzik i Szpadka byli razem Mieczyk mieszkał z nimi, a Sorczysmark został nowym kowalem. Koniec. Dalszą część znajdziecie na blogu Nowy raździał życia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania